Keep Going Daryl - Dixon Fanfic
by twdbabe
Summary: All I ever wanted was god to give me a man to keep going and that man was Daryl Dixon.
1. Chapter 1 - Jealous

12 months ago all I asked god was for a man that could me help me keep going, and that man is Daryl Dixon. I've been with the group for ova' a year now and I've grown very fond of Daryl and I'm incredibly certain he's grown fond of me. Daryl's not much of the talking type though which makes all the more captivating. He's gentle at times but he's redneck side shows once in a while. Redneck or not I still loved him, not caring if he even found me attractive or not. In many situations, he is very protective of me and if you were lucky to witness it, he would stare daggers at other strangers (AKA other men) that would do the simplest things, like talk to me! Thinking of his jealousy brings a grin to my face.

Sometimes I would just be in a reverie about Daryl, yeah I know that's pretty sad but I can't help it. His stoney blue eyes with his rugged brown hair and his stubble it's just a major turn on for me. HEY, don't look at me like that, I can't help it that he's so fucking beautiful and majestic! Like look at him, he's like the full fucking package.

So, my name is Florenza Pirozzi Lucchese. As you can probably tell I am Italian. I grew up in the upbeat family along with 4 sisters and a brother. My brother grew up to be gay and then became a female, basically making me have 5 sisters. There was no doubt about it, my family knew gay like it was the back of er' hand. We accepted gays and we didn't judge anyone, we didn't care if you're blue, pink, purple, or polka-dotted for that matter. And for the love of god, I loved the life I had, and I would kill to have it again.

Everyone knew how infatuated I was with Daryl, everyone **but** Daryl knew. Oh! I have an adorable story about Daryl and his cute self. Ahem, once while I was huntin' by mah' self there was this camp that took me against my will (I know, I know, not the most touching story. Contain yourselves, it's gonna get cute.) and when Daryl found out he, at first, was really nervous than we got worried about me. And when I finally got to camp he gave me a tender hug, and me being me I returned it. Oh god, I love him.

It was time for a supply run, crossing my fingers that I go with Daryl. "Florenza and Daryl," Rick announced. I looked at Daryl and his nodded and smirked at me. My eyes widened at I looked down at the ground. "Well, let's go then!" I was all jittery and happy. The camp laughed and suddenly went quiet when Daryl looked back. I cracked a smile and ran to catch up with Daryl.

Daryl looked so fucking sexy today, I can't even contain myself. God, I miss my dildo.

 **DARYL'S POV:**

Florenza thought that I've never known her intentions. Gosh, if she only knew mine. She's the human perfection that you can't create and ever since I met her, I lost my mind. I swear she'll be mine one day.


	2. Chapter 2 - Eyes

**FLORENZA'S POV:**

I struggled as I carried the bags of rice and tried to shoot the walker. My legs gave out and I collapsed, sending my knife down the pavement. I pulled mah' gun out of my Levi's while sobbing because my legs were on fire. "DARYL!" I screamed. He saw me and knew exactly what happened and ran to me and grabbed me right off my behind. I held on to his arm while sobbing uncontrollably, I didn't know what would happen if I couldn't feel my legs and quite frankly I was terrified what will happen.

Daryl placed me on the chair while I was taking in what had just occurred. "Thank you," I muttered while clasping his hand. His eyes looked at me confused and shook my hand away. Gosh, what the hell did I do now? I looked around in the building that we were in and it suddenly hit me, we're in an office of physical violence. I stood up and limped over to Daryl, choking back the tears in sympathy.

I held his face with tears in my eyes and gave him a kiss. I did it, I gave Daryl Dixon a kiss, and I didn't hold it back, not anymore. I felt the sorrow in him and it gave me rage, rage for everything that's been done to him. He never, ever deserved the abuse. "Look me in the eyes, Daryl Dixon, I will never look at you in the way that others do. Your scars tell me the things you went through, the things that no human should go through. I will never believe in your bads, I will only see your goods. I would go through hell and back to keep you from having to go through that every single day! I see the faith in you Daryl Dixon that no one has ever, I have the love that no one gave you. If you choose to shun me, go ahead, remember I've loved you more than any has." And with that, my body gave out, and then I just passed out.

 **DARYL'S POV:**

Everything she just said to me was true, she loved me and now she just passed out in my arms. All I hear is the moans and groans of the dead, it's just silence. What do I do now? This beautiful girl is just laying in my arms. I could just let her lay there in peace.

I took off my vest and placed it on her and she was still not awake. If she doesn't wake up in 10 minutes I'll have to make sure there's nothing wrong.

 **FLORENZA'S POV:**

I thought of what I had just said to Daryl. Everything I said to him was true and I would never lie to Daryl Dixon.


End file.
